Weapon-mounted firearm accessories have become an important tool for military, police, militia, and civilian firearm users. Examples of popular firearm accessories include targeting devices, such as LASER sighting devices, and target illuminators, such as flashlights. Many handgun designs incorporate mounting rails for supporting these accessories. Using an accessory rail interface, a given accessory may be mounted to a variety of firearms or firearms platforms. Likewise, if a particular firearm includes a rail interface, a variety of accessories may be interchangeably mounted to the firearm. The interchangeability of accessories is of particular importance to military and law enforcement personnel attached to special operations units, as this allows a single firearm to be reconfigured to meet certain mission specific needs.
One accessory that is becoming rather ubiquitous is a handgun-mounted light or flashlight. These handgun-mounted lights typically attached to a mounting rail located forward of the trigger guard and are centered along the bore axis of the handgun. A weapon-mounted flashlight is useful to light both the surrounding environment as well as possible assailants using only a single hand. This frees the other hand to call the police or fend off an attacker, or alternatively allows a user to keep both hands on the gun for a more secure grip.
Handgun-mounted lasers may similarly be attached to an accessory rail parallel to the bore axis of a handgun. A weapon-mounted laser sighting system has several advantages. First, a laser can aid in shooting accuracy and speed, particularly in high pressure situations. Further, lasers can aid in shooting at night or indoors in poorly lit environments. Lasers can also be used to safely practice trigger control. Finally, lasers may work as an intimidating deterrent for would-be assailants.